Insanity at its Finest
by Izzybearboo
Summary: The witches want to see another show. They bring back Macbeth with a few changes.


Insanity at it Finest

The witches were desperate for entertainment. The insanity of Macbeth sent shivers up their spine.

Those scottish nobles would have gladly helped Macbeth in the beginning before he drowned in the insanity.

So why not bring them back? Why not go back and watch as the scottish men desperately try to help him. Why does he have to be a he?

The masters would be pleased if Macbeth continued to bring them those feelings of amusement. Could they not make him remember? They had the power, so why not?

It will be interesting to see how Macbeth ends it this time.

Duncan threw back his head and gave a loud laugh. Banquo and Ross were having a very amusing argument. Fleance and Malcom were exchanging embarassing stories of their fathers. The others were mostly recounting parts of the recent battle or just watching the show the other four were putting on.

They were traveling to see the Lady Gordan (lady Macbeth). Her husband died on the battlefield, but they were also here for another reason.

There were rumors on the battlefield, a fierce woman fighting. Nobody would have believed this but a soldier came to Duncan and told him this woman saved his life. The soldier sang praises about her skill and honor.

No one could find this woman, but one reported seeing her on Gordan's land before. So there they were, traveling to pay respects and give thanks to a woman they have never seen before.

"So this lady?" started Macduff.

"I would love to see a woman like that." said Lennox with a giant smile.

"Come now. We must be worried." said Donalbain "A woman on the battlefield. What drove her to such madness?"

"I think it will be interesting." said Banquo.

"Stop this banter. We are almost there. Soon all our questions will be answered." said Duncan looking ahead.

It was a small castle. The land was filled with beautiful flowers and trees. There was a small lake nearby.

A woman with wild black hair and a matching black dress to show her grief stood on the steps.

Duncan got off his horse and greeted her with a smile.

"You must be Lady Gordan."

"I am your highness." she said bowing.

"I am sorry about your husband. He was a good man. You are very kind to take us in on such short notice." Duncan said.

"It is an honor. Please come inside, dinner is almost ready." she said gesturing for them to come inside.

"Milady, I have a question." said Ross stepping forward.

Lady Gordan nodded her head.

"We heard rumors of a woman going into battle and heading this way. Are they true?" asked Ross.

Her eyes grew impossibly wide.

"I-I-I-uh." she stuttered out nervously.

"Milady is something wrong?" asked Fleance stepping forward.

She glanced around nervously, as is looking for something.

"Come inside." she whispered.

When they were inside she began her story.

"Years ago my husband was told by three weird sisters that a broken soul was in the lake. My husband rushed to the lake desperately searching trying to save whoever it was. What he found was a girl bleeding in the lake. She had wounds all over her body. Gordan brought her here to heal. She slept for three months, and in that time we saw her as a daughter. But when she awoke she unleashed a madness.

The girl was haunted by the ghosts of her past. She had a deep madness in her. It bordered cruel sometimes or just plain heartbroken. At nights she woke up screaming, begging for forgiveness. During storms she would walk on top of the roof for reasons unknown to me. At night the weird sisters would whisper things in her ear.

There were certain people she would not see. She could not look upon me for six months. All she sees are illusions of her past. Sometimes she will wash her hands for hours trying to get blood off her hands, but there is no blood. The girl can hardly look upon anything without seeing something that upsets her.

Before the battle my husband called her his daughter, and she said he was no father of her. Heartbroken he left for battle. In her rare moments of sanity she realised her mistake and went after him."

At the end of her tale she was in tears.

The nobles had their mouths open in shock.

"Is she here?" asked Macduff.

She nodded her head, "Yes, but when she heard that you would be coming here she refused to meet you."

She burst into tears. "Please forgive her. She doesn't mean it."

Duncan rubbed her back, "I will not seek her out. But I wish to make it known that I am very grateful to her."

Lady Gordan nodded her thanks, "Forgive me. I will lead you to dinner."

The dinner was very good. It was full of cheer and joy. They all found themselves getting lost in the wine.

On the other side of the castle a few guards were becoming very rowdy. Unknown to them a pair of storm blue eyes watched them as they made their way to the dining hall.

The men came through the door. The nobles erupted into cheers thinking they came to join the festivities.

A small pair of feet walked towards the door leaving behind bloody footprints.

Lady Gordan rose from her seat, sensing something is wrong.

The tip of a sword trailed on the ground leaving a faint mark.

The men drew out their swords.

Three more pairs of feet followed the bloody footprints.

The laughter in the hall slowly died down into an uncomfortable silence.

"May I help you?" asked Lady Gordan.

"We want...them." a tough looking man said pointing his sword at Duncan.

The drunk men began to advance on the nobles.

"No!" a voice shouted across the room.

A woman with wild brown hair and storm blue eyes was in the doorway. She had a scar running down the left side of her face into the torn and bloody dress.

She ran across the room raising a sword above her head and bringing it down on the biggest man in the room, which he blocked with his own sword.

She didn't let up on the attacks she was raining down on the man, backing him into the wall.

Ducking down, she slashed his stomach and fell down in a bloody heap.

"Hey!" shouted out a scratchy voice.

Three giant men filled into the room. They pulled out daggers and rushed at the stunned men.

It didn't take long for the nobles to jump into the fray.

In only a few minutes the drunken men were taken care of.

The nobles gathered themselves together and looked at the woman, who was beating a man with her fists while the three men stood around her like a wall.

"Macbeth that's enough." said Lady Gordan stepping over the bodies.

An animalistic growl was heard, but the girl got of the man and the three men began to drag the bodies away.

"May I present Macbeth, she fought in the battle." Lady Gordan tried to give them a message with her eyes.

But Duncan had a smile on his face and he advanced to the girl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Macbeth snapped her head up and snarled at him when he came to close.

"Get back! Don't touch me!"

Duncan stumbled back in suprise.

Macbeth clutched her head muttering "So much blood."

It was then Duncan noticed her bloodshot eyes. Her nails had dried blood under them like they were scratching someone's skin too hard.

One of the giant men came in a gently grasped her shoulders and started to lead her out of the room.

"Stop looking at me like that. I didn't do it. Why is there so much blood." she began to weep.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" her painful moans seemed to echo in the silent room.

"I am sorry. Tonight was ruined." said Lady Gordan.

"It is alright. I think it is best we all went to bed." said Duncan trying to lighten the mood.

Banquo was walking towards his room thinking of the events that happened tonight. The sound of a woman weeping drew him outside of the castle into the garden.

Macbeth was sitting on a bench weeping into her hands.

Banquo stepped on a twig and Macbeth fell off the bench in a desperate attempt to get away from him.

Banquo could not take such a heartbreaking sight and scooped her into a hug.

"Why?" she weeped "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Banquo had no idea what she was talking about but he wanted to ease her pain if only a little.

"I forgive you."

Macbeth slowly brought her arms around him in a loose hold.

"Why did they do this to me?" she broke down in tears.


End file.
